


Our little Hawk

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Classified and Padded [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Daisy, Baby!Tony, Daddy!Nick, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, F/F, F/M, High Chairs, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, M/M, Mommy!Phil, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spankings, Toddler!Clint, Toddler!Hunter, Toddler!Jemma, Toddler!Leo, baby!Bruce, daddy!Bucky, pull-ups, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Clint goes in to get re-classified after some mishaps have him worried. Daddy Steve and Bucky are there to save the day





	1. Classification!

Clint knew something was up.

Lately he'd noticed he was getting weird impulses, take last night for instance.

He was in his bed watching TV, completely zoned out he realised his thumb had slipped into his mouth and he was actively sucking it. He'd pulled it out immediately and blushed redder than a ruby and wiped away the spit in his shirt with a grunt.

That was not the first time something like that had happened. He was constantly finding him self doing childish things from having a small screaming match with Tony about eating his cookies to waking up with wet sheets 5 times out of 10. He didn't know what to do but then it hit him.

He needed to be reclassified. It wasn't unheard of for people as they get older to go from one classification to another depending on their life style. He decided to ask someone to come with him when he went.

He decided on Steve.

******************

They where sparing when he asked. "Steve?" Clint asks as he spars with the man in front of him

"Yeah?" Steve responds, aiming a kick to the side of the man.

"Think you could come with me to get re-classified?" He asks, dodging the kick and getting a well placed punch on Steve. The man grunts a bit but nods.

"Sure. Not planning on stealing one of my littles are you?" He teased a bit.

"Hopefully not" 

******************

Here he was sat in the car with Steve as they arrived at the classification building.

He could feel his stomach churning in fear as Steve parked up and got out. He waited for Clint to get out and follow him in. Steve seemed to be picking up on Clint's demeanour and wraps an arm around the man next to him casually. Clint gives him a glance and almost melts at the calming smile he's sending him. "I was told my Nick and Phil it's a bit terrifying to go in here. Don't worry about it ok?" He mumbles to Clint and watches as the stress seems to melt away.

"Ok...Ok lets go see how much of an idiot I am" He mutters and speeds in before Steve can correct him. The taller man sighed and phones Bucky whilst Clint signs himself in.

"...Get a room ready I think we're about to take in a third little" He mutters and Bucky laughs a bit down the phone.

"Guess on how old?" He asked, Steve could hear Tony's grumpy grunts from down the phone and smiled a little.

"Toddler. Probably 3 to 5 years" He mutters and smiles hanging up. Now it was just a waiting game.

**********************

Clint sat in the waiting room with Steve. He'd just taken the test and was waiting for the results, his hand gently drumming on the arm rest. He almost jumped when the door opened, cursing him self silently since he knew it would. The doctor smiled at the two. "Mr.Barton I have your results here." He says calmly. Clint stands up awkwardly with a gulp.

"What do they say?" Steve asked before Clint could get his words out. The man glared at Steve a little before turning back to the person that could change his life.

"Mr. Clint Barton is a little, We estimate around three to five years old" He informs them calmly. Steve holds back a grin whilst Clint stands stock stilled.

"...I was originally a baseline with a very high score towards caregiver....How did I drop to a little?" Clint asks softly, the assessor hums softly.

"Sometimes, when you've lived life in a certain way your body sends off the wrong signals. At the time of your first test I believe you where living on the streets and had just been introduced into S.H.E.I.L.D. You where most likely use to looking after your self and your body was sending off the wrong chemicals. I believe if you had come in a year later to get re-tested these results would be what you where given." Clint took this information in and looks to Steve in concern. Steve rests his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"I've already talked to Bucky. If you want we could take you in, we would love having you as a little" He smiles softly. Clint fidgets as he watches the man leave then turns back to Steve.

"I'm not little like Tony and Bruce though....I'm like.....older." He finishes, looking for the words he wanted to express. Steve smiles a little.

"Good, any more smelly diapers and I think my senses will die" He joked, Clint blushed a bit. 

"W...What if I have to wear pull ups or-" Steve hushed him. 

"We'll talk about it when we get back ok?" Steve takes him by the shoulders and walks him towards Bucky's pick up and Steve sighs thinking to him self. _**'I should buy a family car'**_ before he got Clint in the car.

Clint had unconsciously started sucking his thumb.

*********

The moment Steve brought Clint to their floor Steve could tell his little boys had been bad. Bruce was sat in his bouncer facing the wall and Tony in his walker. Both where pouting like no ones business and Bucky was rubbing away at his head in a clear attempt to sooth a headache. "Buck baby?" He asks, moving towards him. Clint followed, looking cautiously at the littles in the corner.

"Both boys have been avoiding being little all week and then when they finally let me bring them up Tony and him have a baby powder fight. I've just cleaned them up and put them in time out. The little Iron babies room is a mess that needs to be cleaned." He mutters, Clint snorts a little cracking a small smile. Bucky looks over and sends him a smirk before ruffling Clint's hair. He squeaks.

"Is this our big boy?" Bucky asks and Steve grins a bit.

"Yes Bucky, you know this is our big boy" Steve teased, Clint moved a bit from Bucky's hands and moves back a little. Steve smiles sadly at Clint. "I just need to get him dressed for the day. Silly boy managed to find big boy clothes" Steve shook his head. Clint gaped at him. "Think you can get him dressed whilst I talk to the boys and start on the project" Steve says casually pushing him towards Bucky.

"Look at my big boy. Are you trying to be a grown up?" He grinned at the smaller male as he leads him towards Bucky and Steve's room. The archer flushed darkly at the tone and stutters a little. "Aww it's ok big boy, you don't have to be a grown up. It's boring" Bucky tells him as they arrive. He points to the bed so he can sit and wait.

"Bucky..." He mumbles, the older man glances over from one of the plastic bags that scatter the floor. "....I...I don't think I can...I don't know how...." He tried to explain and Bucky nodded.

"That's fine. We'll help you down ok? Just go with the flow" He says in a normal tone before turning to that 'daddy' tone he was using earlier. "Now does my big boy need his pull-ups today or is he wanting to go without them?" He asks and Clint is pretty sure his face had gone bright red again.

"....Pull-ups?" He asks gently and Bucky smiles at him.

"Ah that's fine big boy. Now can you be a smart boy and take your clothes off for me and step into them? Or do you want help?" He asks once again and Clint fidgets.

"....Dun'no" He mumbles and Bucky smiles.

"How about I help you now and later if you want to do it you can ok?" Watching Clint nod Bucky strips the boy down to his undies and coo's. "Did you steal someone's boxers? Clint what have we told you about stealing peoples undies" Bucky 'scolds' and Clint feels his face heat up.

"They're comfy" He mumbles and Bucky laughs a little.

"I know but don't go stealing boxers ok?" He taps the boys butt a little and pulls them down. Clint blushes a bit. That's how he ended up standing in front of Bucky in a pair of overalls, thumb in his mouth. The man smiled down at him as he fixed the straps a bit and coo'd. "Look at my big boy. Do you want to go say hey to your brothers. Their both playing in the front room." He asks, before clicking his fingers. "Wait the rules!" He chuckles a little. Clint raises a brow and watched as Bucky pulled a piece of paper up to show the boy, Clint looks at him sighing. 

"I can't read." He mutters, flinching at Bucky's look of shock. "Not very well...it...it jumbles an.." Bucky shakes his head and smiles.

"Ok, I can read it to you." He says calmly, Clint takes a mental note of each of his rules. He's told the only difference between his and the other's rules was that he couldn't go to the range when he's little or in the vents. Bucky smiles. "Come little hawk lets say hi to your brothers." He led the blushing boy to his brothers with a smile.

Tony and Bruce immediately looked to him and tilted their heads to the side before wide grins spread across their face. Clint blushed at the sight of them and looked to Bucky cautiously. "Bucky..." He mutters, looking to the man with slight fear. Bucky chuckles and nudges him towards them. 

"Go play. Calmly though, they're babies" He tells him and Clint sits down next to the boys. Tony latches onto his left arm and Bruce his right and pull him towards their building blocks, Bucky went to the kitchen without a word.

"Clin' Clin'! You're big you can help!" Tony says excitedly, looking up at the other boy. "W-We wanna make it uber big bu' daddy an' Bubby got all huffy 'cause we can' stand proper like you!" Tony explains pulling him to the tower with an awkward waddle. Bruce whispers to him.

"It's because 'ony cry' when he knock' over da tower" Bruce informs him and Clint has to hide a smirk as he could defiantly see Tony, big or little, crying over his work being destroyed by his own hands.

"I see" He mumbles, watching Tony trying to gather all the blocks up.

"Com'on!" He says excitedly and Bruce rolls his eyes.  The three boys spend the afternoon building towers. Bucky comes in regularly to check the two younger littles and to give them warnings about dinner coming soon. Clint doesn't really notice as they build.

By six Bucky was walking in to collect the two younger ones. "Clint can you take Tony's hand? Bruce get's real little around now and struggles to walk" Bucky explains picking up the boy, Tony grins taking Clint's hand and dragging him away to the kitchen. Clint blinked at the booster seat on a lower set chair and glares a little at Bucky who pops Bruce into a Hulk high chair, then did the same to Tony who had an ironman one. He let out a gasp as Bucky lifted him up and placed him onto the booster chair and clipped him in. Clint struggled a little.

"B-Bucky" He mumbles, blushing darkly. Bucky just smiles at him and hands him a small plate with potato's, carrots, pea's and sausages. It was covered in gravy, he glanced at the other two who where already eating away happily. Bucky glances at him from his chair and smiles.

"Are you having trouble little hawk?" He asks and Clint looks down at his lap.

"...I..I urm..." He looked up to Bucky with big eyes and the man smiles at him lightly. "I...I can't eat this" He mumbles softly, Bucky raises a brow and Clint felt stupid for saying it but he sighed a bit with a blush. "....It's all...together?" He tries to emphasise and Bucky clicks on and smiles. He comes around and cuts the food up for him and Clint smiles a bit. "Thank you..." Bucky kisses his head a little and goes back to his food. Bath time was next. Bruce and Tony where having a bath together whilst Clint was left to play in the front room by him self. He watched as Bucky carried them both back to him.

"Come on little hawk. Bath time" He coo's. Clint pauses looking at the other two littles with a frown.

"W....Is it ok to leave them here by them selves?" He asks, almost jumping when Steve chuckled from behind him.

"I'm here to watch them. Go with Bucky, you're starting to smell" He teases and shoo's the boy off to the bathroom with the other male. Clint glances up at Bucky blushing darkly and looks to his toes.

"....Don' wanna bath" He mumbles and Bucky laughs a little. Undoing the boy's over all's for him he smiles. 

"I know you don't but think of it this way. The quicker you bath the faster you get to watch a movie before bed" Bucky smiled as he watched the boy shuffle and then nod his head. "Good" He says happily, taking the overalls down and off he loses his smile. "Baby boy why didn't you say you had to go potty?" Clint's heart stopped.

"...I...I what?" He asks confused and looked down. The pull-up was soaked, he goes a brilliant red and whimpers. "I...I didn't even-I'm sorry" He hiccups. Bucky shakes his head a little.

"No, it's ok baby boy. Just need to remind you to go bathroom sometimes. It's my fault for not reminding you" He says gently. The bath held a very sad little boy who felt bad about his accident.

He almost had a melt down when Bucky asked if he had accidents at night.

He didn't wear a pull up that night, He spent it in bed with Steve and Bucky.


	2. The day after.

Clint was woken to small shakes on his shoulder, Bucky's deep gravely voice calling out to him as he was pulled into reality. He was aware of his body shaking with sobs but couldn't seem to stop it. "It's ok, it's ok. You're here. You're in Avenger's tower" He mutters to Clint, Clint clings to him as he sobs more. "Everything will be ok." He mumbles into Clint's short locks.

They sat like that for what felt like hours but what must of been only a few minutes, Clint started to calm down when Steve spoke. "The baths finished." Clint paused for a moment, seeming to take this information in before he felt the clammy wetness between his legs. His heart stopped and his wails started up again. Bucky shot Steve an evil look as he continued to rub Clint's back and whisper into his ear softly.

"It's ok Clint, we all have accidents." He mumbles. "Did you know when Stevie was still a scrawny scrap he used to wet the bed almost every night." Bucky grins at the small smile tugging on his lips. "His Ma and me where so sure he was a little because he'd cry each time but then he got caregiver. You can't believe the amount of people I had to do jobs for because his dumbass couldn't be a little." Clint actually giggled at this whilst Steve weakly argues.

"I did not cry!" He tries and Bucky just gives him the 'look' and he shuts up immediately. Bucky carried the little boy into the bathroom and brushed some hair from his eyes. 

"Ok big guy, strip down for us whilst I make sure your Papa didn't make it too hot." Bucky says calmly. Clint blushed darkly and tried not to look at them as he stripped. Steve smiles at him taking the clothes from the boy. "Daddy's gonna give you a bath whilst papa gets you some clothes ok?" He waits for Clint to nod before settling him into the bath and started to wash the boy. 

**********

That had been a hell of a night on all three of them, Clint had been convinced to wear a pull up to bed thankfully but he was still having his nightmares. Steve had gone and gotten breakfast going whilst Bucky handed the three little boys. "Little Hawk, time to wake up" He mutters to the boy, Clint wiggles a little and cracks an eye at him. "Hey little Hawk" He mumbles. Clint grunts and nuzzles into Bucky's stomach with a whimper. The man laughed a little. "Little Hawk if you don't get up I'll have to tickle you. And trust me when I say I won't stop no matter what" He threats and that has Clint sliding off the bed and standing in the over sized shirt in minutes.

"That's bullyin'!" He argued and Bucky shot him a wicked grin. 

"Shame. Come on, we need to wake Green Bean and Iron baby." Clint blinked for a moment before moving towards Bucky but let out a shriek when the man cupped his butt with a chuckle. "Clean. Good boy." He says calmly and Clint groans loudly. 

"Again, Bullyin'" He huffs, Bucky hooks his arm in Clint's own and walks to Bruce's room first as he was the easiest of the two younger ones to wake. "How come Bruce an' Tony have separate rooms?" He asks tilting his head. Bucky glances at him as he gently rouses the boy from his cot.

"Well, Tony tends to have nightmares every so often and obviously a screaming friend and brother isn't the best thing to hear when you turn into a giant rage monster." He mumbles setting Bruce on the changing table, Clint immediately turned his head away to give him privacy. "I mean I'd love to put the twins together in one room but nooooo they have to set each other off" He teased the boy as he finished taping him up. "Ok Green bean can you follow Clint into the front room like a big boy?" Bruce gave a nod and took Clint's hand happily. Clint looked to Bucky awkwardly before allowing Bruce to take him to the front room.

"Steve?" He calls awkwardly as Bruce drags him towards the sofa, he blushed a bit as the boy almost fell over. "Steve?" He asks again.

"I'm here, I'm here" He says walking in, Steve takes one look at Bruce and smiles lifting him up. He flashes Clint a smile and indicates to the kitchen. "Come on. You can entertain the little monster whilst I serve up some waffles" Clint's eyes widen in anticipation and he practically sprinted to the kitchen. Steve laughs a little.

"WAFFLES!" Clint bounced excitedly, looking up at Steve as he set Bruce in his high chair. "I haven't had waffles since before the circus! Do you know how long that' been? SOOOO LONG!" He extends his arms out widely and Steve lets out a low chuckle.

"Well it's a good thing they're almost done." He grins, watching as Clint bounces more. With a chuckle he sets the boy on the booster chair ad starts serving the waffles up after a few minutes. Bucky soon walks in with Tony on his hip. He plopped the boy in his chair and soon the entire family was sat down eating waffles happily.

************

Bucky watched quietly as his three boys played happily with Hunter and Peter Parker. Nick stood next to the other caregiver, a smile on his face as he watches his little boy play. "I can't believe you managed to wrangle a newly identified little and he happens to be freaking Spider-Man" Bucky grunts out, Nick smirks a bit and chuckles.

"That's five littles down." He says calmly. "I didn't mean to, but Tony had been keeping his eyes on him, he'd just turned 18 and Phil had offered him a lift when he missed his bus. It wasn't me this time at least" He grinned. "God. You should of seen how shaky the kid was around me. Wouldn't even look at me, it was such a mean thing to do" He said the last part of the sentence loud enough for Peter to hear and the little stuck his tongue out with a huff. Hunter gives a laugh at this.

"I see. At least Stevie owes me $20" He says casually. Clint and Hunter had started playing away from the 'younger' littles and seemed to be playing some game of pretend, the two care givers listened in as they played.

"So then-then the super spy rabbit destroys the....the....building block tower!" Hunter says excitedly, Clint grins nodding along.

"A-An' then da little robin comes an' gets him away!" The two giggle loudly and the caregivers glance at each other.

"....Good god when they're big they are not going on missions together." Nick said with a deep sigh, Bucky barks out a laugh at that. "I'm not kidding, I mean it. If they go on a mission together they will get red asses even if they're big" He threats and Bucky laughs a bit more.

"Bubbbbyyyy" Tony whines loudly and Bucky sighs.

"Duty calls" He grins, walking to the little boy and lifting him up. "Can you...?" He indicates to the other four and Nick waves him away. Clint watches as he goes and glances back at Nick before going back to playing with Hunter. Peter was quietly doodling with Bruce when Steve entered the room, covered in paint and looking exhausted.

"Wow. I don't know about keeping the littles away from paint, you look worse then when Skye and Bruce got into the arts and craft cupboard last month." Nick teases, Steve flushed brightly.

"I was workin' on somethin'" His Brooklyn accent came out strong as he defended him self, his blush deepened tenfold when Bucky entered, tsked and swatted his butt before depositing Tony on the floor.

"What did I tell you about playing with paint all day 'young man'" Bucky teases and Steve huffs.

"Shove it up your-" Bucky smirks at him and he huffs. "Well if our eldest would like to see his room now could he please follow me." He nodded his head to Clint who jumped up excitedly and Steve looked to Nick apologetically. The man waved him away and the two led their boy to his room.

The room walls where covered in jungle like trees and cartoon animals hid inside them. The floor was a grass green and the ceiling a beautiful blue and purple mix covered in stars. The bed was made to look like it was coming out of a willow tree, long branches of willow coming over the bed with fairy lights on each stem. A small hammock rested in the corner by the window and a tree house like nest was just a few feet off the ground. Two chests held his new toys and a built in closet held all of his little clothes.

Clint squealed loudly, running around the room. "No way!" He says loudly. Steve smiles sweetly as he explores every inch of his room. "No way! No way! Nooooo way!" He squeals a bit and Steve laughs.

"Yes way." He responds and almost falls over as Clint cuddles him with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He yells excitedly, Steve laughs a bit with a grin. 

"No problem little hawk, now why don't you go finish playing with Hunter and the other three. You can explore later." He ushers him out of the room and Clint is in good spirits through out the rest of the day.

By bed time he was so worn out he didn't really look at his new toys. Too tired to be excited Steve dresses him in his purple PJ's and Hawkeye Pull ups.

Clint was dry that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS RIGHT PEOPLE NICK AND PHIL STOLE PETER.


	3. Cookin with daddy

Clint was in trouble.

Not with his caregivers but he knows they'll freak out soon enough. He let out a sob and activated his comms. "Daddy..." He mumbles and the entire comm system goes silent.

"Shit." is heard from Tony as Steve starts beating more furiously at the Hydra agents. "I got Hawkbaby, you guys get them down." He shouts into the comm, Clint feels metal arms lift him up and Clint turned to see Ironman's helmet.

"Tones..." Clint tries to elaborate but Tony shook his head and got the boy onto the quinjet. 

"Bruce!" Tony calls, ushering Clint to sit by the bored looking man. "Not a code green but we need you to just...make sure he stays here." Tony bolted before either had uttered a word. Bruce glanced at Clint and tilted his head.

"Slipped?" He asks and Clint nods. "Care to explain how?" Clint gulped back a sob and wiped his eyes.

"Was fightin' an....an' then suddenly feelin' lil y'know? Was feelin' big then suddenly I'm lil an'...an' now I'm here." He tries to explain and Bruce nods. The man smiles at him lightly.

"So you went from feeling normal to being in headspace. Ok, we can figure out later what triggered you. Why don't you nap and I'll tell bubby and papa what happened." Clint tried to argue but he was exhausted. He was soon asleep on Bruce's lap.

**************

When Clint's eyes open he's in his bed on the 'family' floor. He can hear Bucky moving around cleaning in the front room and Steve pacing whilst on the phone, He shifted and grunted to find him changed into his little clothes and a pull-up. He was pretty sure right now he was between headspaces so he kept it on as he shuffled out of his room and peaked around the corner and spotted Bucky putting away some of Tony's toys, the man smiled and waved at Clint. "Hey baby boy. Wanna come 'ere?" He asks and Clint felt tears well in his eyes as he all but sprinted into Bucky's arms.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles into Bucky as the man brushes his hands through Clint's hair. He continues to apologise whilst Bucky holds him.

"Hawk, it's fine. You slipped by accident." He mumbles into Clint's hair, Steve hangs up the phone and is immediately checking Clint over for injuries. "I'm so proud of you for saying you slipt." He mumbles, the two care givers continue to inspect boy for a moment and then Steve asks the question. "So....was it me or Bucky you where calling for?" Steve asks and Clint flushes darkly. "I know it's only been two weeks since we took you in but I'd love to be your papa or daddy, which ever and Buck-" Clint interrupts him.

"Bucky...Bucky is Daddy....Your like...papa but if you keep mother hennin' me I'm calling you mommy" He threats and Steve lets out a loud laugh, Clint feels his stomach fill with butterflies and blushed a bit. 

"Ok, Ok, I won't hen so much. But we do need to get you some food and then we're all going to watch some movies and have a family night ok? If our other two littles are busy it'll be us three." He says smiling. Clint grins a bit. "Can I help cook?" He asks excitedly, Steve grins back a bit. "Sure." He glances at Bucky who is glaring at him quiet stubbornly.

"So what I have to go grab the little monsters from the labs and be a big mean bubby whilst you get to cook with our biggest guy? Not happenin'. You go grab 'em and I'll cook. Maybe it'll be edible unlike your cooking." He teases Steve and the man looked 'offended'. 

"My cooking is amazing. Clint isn't my cooking amazing?" Steve says looking to Clint, Clint looks to Bucky who's indicating him to say no whilst Steve's looking at him to say yes. Clint thinks for a moment before a grin spreads across his face.

"My cookin' better" He says with a nod, Steve gasps and Buck laughs loudly.

"I bet it is. Papa is going to grab your diaper clad science brothers whilst me and you make some food. I'm thinking curry." He says excitedly and Clint nods his head happily. 

"YEAH!" He shouts.

*************

**Cooking with Clint 101 - **

  * **Rule 1 - He is never ever ever allowed to 'taste test' the food.**



Bucky found this out when one minute he had a bowl of chopped peppers, turned his back to start the onions and looked back to check on the little to find half the bowl empty and Clint looking at him with a stuffed mouth. ".....What....Clint....I....I was-That wasn't even a full minute" Bucky was at a loss for words as he walks over to Clint who swallows and gives him a guilty smile.

"...Was taste testin'?" He says and Bucky fights back a chuckle as he gives the boy a stern look.

"No more taste testing, I need to cut more peppers now.....Why don't you be a good boy for me and get me the pasta out."

**Cooking with Clint 101 - **

  * **Rule 2 - Never let Clint check for 'food'**



Bucky had waited ten minutes before he finally sighed and called out. "Clint? Where's the pasta bud?" He looks around and doesn't see him in the kitchen. With a sigh he wonders out the kitchen and spots him in the pantry surrounded by pasta both shells and twirls. Bucky takes a deep breath. "Ok..ok...ok..." He rubs his head and checks his boy over. Just as Steve arrives Bucky is trying to think what he can do, Steve notices the mess and looks at the two littles in his arms and smiles. 

"Clint, love can you help me? The boys really miss their big brother" Steve calls and Clint looks over, eyes going incredibly big. 

"Yeah!" He rushes over and Bucky gives him the biggest look of 'you saved dinner' look he's ever seen before the man runs off to continue cooking. "Brucie Brucie Brucie!" Clint says excitedly to an exhausted looking boy, Tony is already crashing on Steve's chest so Clint leaves him alone. "We eats sooo much soon that you-you'll pop! I helped Daddy cook an' an' it's gonna taste totally awesome!" He shouts a bit and Tony lets out a tired whimper. Steve smiles.

"Clint big guy. Inside voice ok? Tony and Bruce are real sleepy but I bet after they're dressed they'd love to watch robin hood with you." Clint's eyes brighten more as Steve moves to Tony's nursery first and gets the boy dressed into his pyjama's and then repeats the process with Bruce. Clint bounced excitedly the entire time, Steve set the boys down in the front room before examining Clint with a chuckle. "Come on, you need new pyjama's too. Whilst were at it you can see your new potty" Clint tilts his head following his papa into his bathroom. He spots the new toilet and goes bright red.

It was a purple Hawkeye training potty, one designed for littles beginning potty training.

He let out a squeak as Steve moved him towards the toilet and points to it. "Go on, try to use the toilet like a big boy." Clint looks to Steve, then the training potty and then back to Steve.

"Scary..." He mumbles, leaning into Steve's side and the man sighs.

"Ok I get it, it's scary but Clint I mean it big guy you gotta use the toilet or we'll have to diaper you up." Clint goes bright red and shakes his head. "I know you don't want to but if you can't use the toilet then you can't have pull ups." Clint looks at his toes.

"...Can I try tomorrow?" He asks softly and Steve nods.

"Ok big guy. Come on we have a movie to watch." He says softly. They spent the evening watching Disney movies and eating curry. Clint was still un-sure of the potty training thing but he made a choice.

He'd be a big boy for his papa and daddy.


	4. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys. That's this part over. Now I'm open for one shots for this story that'll go into part of the series whilst I write some more stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed

This was Clint's day.

His day with his daddy and papa, his two brothers where at home working because they needed to be big today. Clint didn't, Clint had no missions, no stupid paper work nothing. He could spend allll day with his parents and he wouldn't have to worry about going big at the click of his fingers. He was filled with excitement and his caregivers could see it. Steve and Bucky shared a look as they watched their little boy bounce between playing with his cars and watching TV. Steve nudged Bucky lightly. "How 'bout we take the little monster to the park?" He asks gently, Bucky hums softly and shrugs.

"Maybe if we get Phil to bring Hunter, Leo or Jemma to come as well? You now how he gets going out when he's little. He gets squirmy." Bucky mutters, Steve chuckles a bit and hums in agreement. "I'll get him dressed in something more fitting for going outside, you phone Nick or Phil" He says casually and gets up from his spot on the sofa and strides over to Clint, said boy bounced excitedly towards his room shooting thirty questions at the man happily. Steve pulled out his phone and called up Nick.

"Nick....how many of your wards are little's right now?" He asks and Nicks tired groan echoed through the phone. "All of them then?" He chuckles. "Meet us at central park. Phil and you can relax in the sun with us whilst Clint plays with them." He offers and he can hear the man groan a little.

"Ok...fine...an hour at the most ok?" Nick says and Steve agrees hanging up.

********

Clint bounced a little as he and his parents walked down the street. Steve wearing his usual baseball hat and Bucky wearing an oversized captain America hoodie with a cocky smirk on his face. Clint had a tight grip on Bucky's hand as he drags him along, Bucky laughed a little and smiled as he watched the boy bounce in excitement. "Slow down Clint, your papa's old legs can't keep up with me and you." He teases and Steve grunts a little from behind the two.

"You know what Barnes-" Clint lets out a loud squeal as he spots Hunter who lets out an equally loud shriek and both boys dart towards each other and tackle the other to the floor. Bucky blinks in shock for a moment before groaning lowly.

"Shit me kiddo." He mutters, walking towards the boys as they playfully fought on the floor. "Boys." He says chuckling and watches them giggle and roll around, he rolls his eyes a bit and sighs heavily.

"Leave 'em be Bucky, we'll just eat all the food to our selves" Phil's voice calls and Bucky had to bite his laugh back as the two boys stopped immediately and bolted to Phil.

"Uncle Phil!" Clint says excitedly, Hunter snorts a little at the name causing the other to look at him in confusion.

"Phil's my _**Mommy**_ , So that makes him your _**Auntie**_." He states matter of factly and Phil looked ready to murder his son.

"No.no. Keep calling me Uncle. I am an uncle, ignore that monster standing next to you." Phil tries to save the scrape of masculinity. Bucky, Steve and Nick share a look and grin at the boy in question.

"Auntie Phill!" Clint exclaims and Phil sinks to the floor in defeat. "Auntie Phil! I want food. Is it tasty?" He asks excitedly, Clint groans more.

"Yeaaah Auntie Phil? What'd you pack?" Bucky joked a bit, Phil shot him a look that could kill. Bucky snapped his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth and Phil smirked a little.

"I packed really really tasty food." He promised and both boys grin excitedly. "But for now can you go play with the other littles whilst we set up." He cooed and the boys bolted to the grass area where the younger ones where playing. Leo and Jemma where telling Steve about what they'd been doing with Nick on the weekend and how they where _**'going to make him a mood ring like eyepatch'**_ so that people knew if he was happy, annoyed or sad. Bucky had snorted at the idea and Nick tried to discourage it.

The two boys sat down with Peter and Daisy as they quietly babbled to one another, moving cars back and forth with little giggles here and there. Hunter and Clint shared a look before grinning at the younger ones. "What're you playin'?" Clint asks and Peter glanced up at him, Daisy moved slightly behind the other and glanced at the older boy. Hunter snorts a little.

"God you two act like he's scary" He teased a little and Clint puffs out his cheeks. 

"I can be scary" He says giggling a bit, the others laugh as well. Clint grins "We can play tag, me an' my brother's do all the time" The three look at him with wide excited eyes and Peter wobbled to his feet. 

"I ge' Jem-Jem an' Leo." He says excitedly, Clint watched the younger little toddle over excitedly, a clear diaper under his clothes as he pulled on his 'older' sibling's arms. The two giggled and followed him over.

"Lets play!" Hunter exclaims. "I wanna be it first!" He shouts and the others all start to toddle away giggling. Daisy follows Clint quietly, the older boy smiled at her and held her hand as they ran. The adults watched from the bench as the littles played and smiled lightly.

"I'm glad to see Skye getting on with some one out side of the family" Phil comments, leaning on Nick who just chuckles.

"Would of loved to see Tony and Bruce here as well but I suppose they're busy today right?" Nick asks tiredly, his hand combing over Phil's head.

"Mhm....Tony has designs to go over for SI and Bruce has a really important lecture to give. They really didn't want to miss today, Tony almost called Pepper to tell her he needed little time." Steve comments and Bucky laughs a bit. "He knew he couldn't do that though. Used that last time so he decided to suck it up and work today. We've promised him a trip to the zoo though." He says casually, Nick and Phil share a look.

"Do you have a pram for the three of them?" Phil asks, the two others blink a bit. "I say three because Clint might be older but his legs can get tired. Getting a twin pram and then a single one might be an option." Phil says gently and Steve groans.

"I completely forgot about prams" He mumbles and groans as Bucky barks out a laugh. 

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. I'm sure the boy's will love the idea of a pram." He stretches tiredly, Steve grunts and almost has a heart attack as Daisy falls over and lets out a small sob. He almost jumped up if Clint didn't slide to a stop and pull her up to check her. The little girl sniffled and clung to him and Clint froze a little. Steve's heart almost melted as he looked towards the adults with a look of pure terror. Nick strode over and rubbed his head with a smile and took his little girl into his arms. He whispers something to Clint making the boy beam and giggle at the man before Hunter ran over and tagged the boy. The game started back up as Nick held his little girl on his lap whilst he sat with the other adults. Daisy shyly looked at Steve and Bucky with curiosity as a few tears slid down her face. Nick gently wiped away the tears and kissed her head as they watched their boys play. 

*************

By the end  of the day Clint was crashed out on Bucky's chest as they walked back to the tower, the man gently bounced him as they walked. Clint had a long day and like the other caregivers had predicted his legs ached and refused to walk, it took two minutes of Bucky carrying him for him to crash. "I'm thinking a matching set of prams? Lego themed maybe?" Steve mumbles as they arrive, Bucky snorts a bit.

"Maybe or we could get them colour themed ones? I mean Green seat for Bruce, Red for Tony, purple for Clint?" Bucky suggests, the two fire idea's back and forth as they get Clint down into his bed. Bucky smiles a little as he looks at his sleeping little boy. Steve leans against the door and wiggles his brows at Bucky. The man smirks back.

"So. Mr. Barnes-Rogers. Think you could Take care of me?" He purred, closing the door to Clint's room behind them. Steve smirks a bit.

"Maybe. If you show me how well you can behave." He purrs in Bucky's ear. The two grin at each other and race to their room.

It was a very long night indeed.


End file.
